


He forgot.

by l_c3



Series: 5 years- dreamon!Dream [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Hinted DreamNotFound - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Multi, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_c3/pseuds/l_c3
Summary: Sapnap reminices about the past. And dreads the future.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: 5 years- dreamon!Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192040
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	He forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic written and posted on here:) I was planning on making my first fic be fluffy, longer and a different fandom entirely, but inspiration struck. I hope you like it! I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments!

Sometimes, I'd like to think that Karl will remember.

I think that maybe, hopefully, this time of confusion and despair will pass. 

But I know it's not true. Deep in my mind, the reasonable part of me knows that he won't remember us. He can't remember. 

Quackity and I have tried everything that could prompt a memory, but our efforts are fruitless. They have been for a while now.  
How many weeks have passed? I can't remember. 

Everything we have been through together, everything we have done. It's all gone, as if it never happened. The struggle is almost making me think it was fake. Just a fantasy, or an ideal life perhaps. Their remnants fading into nothingness. 

Karl has at least learnt our names. Again.  
He doesn't dislike us. He is still the same man we love. 

He just doesn't know it. 

He doesn't know. Doesn't remember. 

The feeling of having him in my arms, stroking my hand through his curls.  
The feeling of his soft lips against mine. I will never have that again. 

Quackity and I are broken. We have been broken. We don't know how long. Karl came back from one of his travels one day, with no memory of us. I think the moment the question left his mouth was when I shattered. 

He hadn't said anything about the possibility of forgetting. 

He never told us how dangerous this actually was.  
To think we talked about it as if it was entertainment. As if it wasn't the heavy burden it truly is. 

George is trying to support us. He's trying, but I notice how he isn't really here. Not mentally, not emotionally. He's been too focused on visiting Dream in prison. 

Of course, I'm happy he built up the courage to talk to Dream again, but it'd be nice to actually be noticed for once. By someone. Anyone. 

I don't want us to be alone.  
We miss him.  
I miss him.


End file.
